Secret Santa
by SLin1205
Summary: The students of Class B are doing Secret Santa for Christmas. Read to find out what the presents surprises are and who Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and more get from their Secret Santa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody, this is my first story. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes or people out of character.**

**Oh, and I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

**December 22, 3 days till Christmas**

**_SLAM! _****"GOOD MORNING!" shouted the over excited Mikan.**

**Mikan opened the door so hard that she left a star shape dent on the wall.**

**Hotaru turned around, " HOTARU!" screamed Mikan.**

**_BAKA,BAKA,BAKA _**

**_"OWW, Hotaru!"_**

**_"Idiot, look at what you did to the wall. That'll be a 500 rabbit fee to fix it."_**

**_"WAHH! I don't have that much rabbits though!" whined Mikan._**

**_Mikan went to her desk a_****nd sat down. **

**"Pss. Strawberries," said Natsume.**

**Mikan looked left and right. **

**"Down here Baka."**

**Mikan saw Natsume and went closer. "What?"**

**Just then Mikan smelled something burning.**

**"Ahh! Natsume you jerk!"**

**Good thing Kokoroyomi dumped water on Mikan's hair.**

**But the water went all over her skirt, which was white.**

**"Hmph. So your wearing gold stars today." said Natsume.**

**"Natsume you MEAN PERVERTED FOX! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" said Kokoroyomi as he read Mikan's mind.**

Mikan was so mad and embarrassed she cried and hit Natsume at the same time.

"Its ok Sakura,you can ask the teacher for permission to go and change." said Ruka.

"Really, thanks Ruka-Pyon!" said Mikan happily.

"Ohh, I..It's no big deal really." said the blushing Ruka.

Finally, Mr. Narumi came in.

"Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning."

"Today, I have a special announcement. We are going to have Secret Santa this Christmas."

"Huh, what's Secret Santa?" asked the class.

"Secret Santa is, you get a hat full of the student's name name and each student close their eyes and pick a name out of the hat. You open up the paper and see who you give a present to without telling them. You can tell others who you got but not the person you have to give a present to."

"Wow, that seems fun!" said the class.

"Bye Bye everybody. Mr. Fukutan will take care of you now. " said Narumi.

"P..Please one student at a time PLEASE." said Mr. Fukutan

Nobody listened they all ran and grabbed a name.

* * *

**Read Chapter 2 to find out who got who. I hoped you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everybody, thanks for reading Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

* * *

December 23, 2 days till Christmas

**SECRET SANTA LIST:**

**Kitsuneme ~ Sumire**

**Mikan~ Yuu**

**Kokoroyomi ~Nonoko**

**Yuu ~Anna **

**Sumire~ Ruka**

**Hotaru~ Kokoroyomi**

**Nonoko ~Kitsuneme**

**Anna ~Natsume**

**Ruka~ Hotaru**

**Natsume~ Mikan**

"Come on Hotaru, please go on the bus with me PLEASE!" whined Mikan.

"I'll go if you pay me 5 rabbits I'll go."

"Fine then." said Mikan and went on the bus with Hotaru.

"So Hotaru who did you get?" asked the curious Mikan.

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on please. I'll tell you who I got." begged Mikan.

"No."

"Fine, I won't tell you who I got then."

"I'll tell you,"

"Really, who who who !?" Mikan said excitedly.

"If you pay me 25 rabbits." said Hotaru without any expressions on her face.

"No! I need to buy a gift for Class Rep for Christ..."

"HOTARU YOU MEANIE! YOU MADE ME SAY WHO I GOT!"

Finally after a long bus ride, Mikan and Hotaru made it to Central Town.

"Yay were here!" said Mikan.

"Why are you so happy Stars." said a familiar voice.

Mikan turned around and said,"Natsume you PERVERTED FOX!"

"Are you dumb? I said why are you so happy about this junkyard?"

"It's not a junkyard its a blah blah blah... [15 minutes later] and that's why its a wonderful place."

"Ehh? Where's everybody?" said Mikan.

"You bored everybody with your speech even me. Bye." said Hotaru.

"AWW! Hotaru you were supposed to buy Secret Santa presents with me!"

"I already bought one."

Mikan watch Hotaru leave on the bus which was the last bus.

"HOTARU YOU COLD-HEARTED PERSON!" screamed Mikan.

**Mikan's P.O.V:**

Hotaru is such a meanie!

Wow! Central Town is so beautiful at night time.

The lights hanging on the stores.

The sparkly merchandises.

And the HUGE Christmas Tree.

Oh yeah, almost forgot I need to buy the Class Rep a gift.

I was walking around and went into the store.

I walked out of the store holding the perfect gift.

I was so happy I decided to skip to my room until..

**_BAM_ **

**"**Owww!" I said.

"Watch it Polka."

"Natsume y..you DUMB MEANIE STUPID JERK THATS BAD!" Mikan screamed.

"That's all. Wow I thought you'll do much better this time." Natsume said then vanished.

Oww that really hurts.

Normal P.O.V:

**December 24, 1 day till Christmas**

Snow is falling.

The students of Class B are playing outside in the snow.

Everybody loves snow.

Their making snowmen and snow angels.

Until a student brought up a snowball fight.

**Boys vs. Girls**

_Rule 1: Must throw snowball under hip and lower._

_Rule 2: Have fun_

Let the game BEGIN!

Everyone was enjoying the game.

The students left were :

**ANNA**

**HOTARU**

**KITSUNEME**

**KOKOROYOMI**

**MIKAN**

**NATSUME**

**NONOKO**

**RUKA**

**SUMIRE**

**YUU**

Kokoroyomi, Nonoko, Anna, Kitsuneme, Hotaru, and Ruka, are out of the game.

Now it is just Mikan, Sumire, Yuu, and Natsume.

The Class Rep made an a illusion to Sumire that a snowball missed her but a real snowball was going to actually hit her but she sensed it and dodged the snowball.

When the Sumire wasn't looking Natsume threw a snowball at her but Sumire loved it.

The Class Rep glasses fell and Mikan grabbed some snow, formed it in a ball and threw it at Yuu.

"I'm sorry Class Rep!" Mikan hollered.

Natsume threw a snowball at Mikan but hit her chest.

"Sorry for hitting your flat chest." Natsume said then smirked.

Mikan was turned on ANGER MODE.

"NATSUME YOU STUPID DUMB FREAK PERVERTED FOX!" Mikan screamed.

And started thowing snowballs as if her life was ending and wanted to complete a mission before she dies.

Natsume threw one snowball and hit her thigh.

**The Boys have one the snowball fight.**


End file.
